Program Summary This program will be used to prepare new investigators (at the rank of Assistance Professor or equivalent) or established investigators (at the rank of Associate Professor or higher) for careers in translational research. It is not a training program for graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, or clinical fellows. The career development program will provide guidance, advise, evaluation, and financial support for up to two faculty level persons per year. The goal is to allow motivated individuals to develop an independent research career in translational science focused on lung cancer.